Razorblade Kiss
by Doofus96
Summary: Oneshot! A dark love story between Seras and Alucard based on the song Razorblade Kiss. Rated M just to be safe. Lots of Blood. Updated slightly.


**An: Ok, this is a one-shot based on one of my favorite songs by HIM called "Razorblade Kiss" Alucard/Saras pairing.**

**Disclaimer – I don not own _Hellsing, _or any of its characters. Unfortunately, that includes Alucard. I wish I did though, especially Alucard. I also do not own the song "Razorblade Kiss." That belongs to HIM. **

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **

**"_I taste death in every kiss we share….."_**

The blood of the ones you have killed this night lingers on your lips…..

**_"Every sundown seems to be the last we have……"_**

****We die in the morning, and thus we try to make the best of each night….

**_"Your breath on my skin has the scent of our end….."_**

****I give up my humanity to drink the blood right from your mouth…..

**_"I'm drunk on your tears, baby, can't you see it's hurting."_**

****The crimson tears that flow from your eyes quench my ever lingering thirst.

**The no-life King looked down into his Queen's blood-red eyes, seeing for the first time since he had transformed her, the lust for blood burning bright. Their bodies were coated with blood from that night's mission, and their limbs tangled together eagerly, each trying to get at every spot of blood on the other's body. **

**_"Every time we touch we get closer to heaven……"_**

****Though the choice was mine, you have banished me to Hell, and yet it seems like heaven with you…..

**_"And every sunrise our sins are forgiven……"_**

****My death-like sleep offers me a reprieve from the guilt that I feel from our night's slaughter….

**_"You on my skin, this must be the end…."_**

****I have given up my humanity, all for you, my lifeless King….

**_"The only way you can love me is to hurt me again……"_**

****You took my life away from me – you hurt me…….

**_"And again…….."_**

****You forced me to become a monster – you hurt me……

**_"And again…….."_**

Your fangs graze my neck as you become one with me – you're hurting me……

**_"And again…….."_**

****You're making me choose between you and my dream of humanity – you're hurting me.

**The two became one, each letting out a vile scream that could only be considered passionate in the hearts of the twisted. Their fangs glinted off what small sliver of candlelight the coffin offered, also shedding light upon the blood that trickled down both their lips. Their love was a twisted abomination in the eyes of Heaven, and the light that somehow managed to find its way into the coffin flickered and turned red, a sign from the Devil himself that their merging was a ceremony worthy of Hell. **

**_"Your love is a razorblade kiss……"_**

****My lips are split on your fangs, as are yours on mine…..

**_"Sweetest is the taste from your lips….."_**

****The blood drips off your lips down into my throat…

**_"Your love is a razorblade kiss….."_**

****Your fangs continue to cut my lips, which I eagerly give to you….

**_"Sweetest is the taste from your lips."_**

****The death from the night, the blood, the sweat and the dirt, I can taste it all on your lips, and it tastes delicious.

**** **_"Oh the taste from your lips, my darling….."_**

**The vampires rolled over and over, their fangs seeking each other's flesh and blood, both ignorant of Hell or Heaven's eyes upon their violent declarations of love. Their hands sought ever inch of skin they could find, fingers gripping tangled, black hair, claws running over smooth curves, legs locking and entwining, tongues colliding with tongues and other flesh, and crimson eyes locking with crimson eyes.**

**_"Oh the taste from your lips, oh my love….."_**

**The temperature in the coffin rose to extreme temperatures, and by now each body was coated in cold sweat. Both of the draculi were reaching near exhaustion from their blood bath of love-making. They finally collapsed, each having reached points of climax several times. For the moment they enjoyed each other's company, their deep breathing the only sound in the velvet-lined coffin. **

**_"Only inside I'm free,_**

_**I'm tired of waiting……"**_

**The mansion was deathly quiet. Master Hellsing had long since retired, as well as the former Angel of Death. The only ones awake were the two vampires, and – apart from their climactic screams and wails of painful ecstasy – the rest of the Mansion remained completely oblivious to their Hellish acts. **

**_"You've got to let me dream,_**

_**Inside you, baby……"**_

**Their arms wrapped protectively around each other, neither ever wanting to let go. They knew that things would never be the same. The fledgling of the vampires was no longer a toy for amusement. She had proven her worth, and had now become the Queen of Vampires, taking her place at the side of her King. The Kind had lowered the barriers around his now-dead heart, allowing it to beat freely once more. His decadent heart now belonged to the blonde vampire on his arm. **

**_"I'm not afraid to feel,_**

_**I want you to love me…."**_

**A change came over the vampires. Their energy suddenly returned, and without verbal consent, the two merged again, their lips joining and black hair spilling over white skin.**

**_"Cause you are the one…."_**

****"Be my no-life Queen….."

**_"Cause you are the one….."_**

****"Be my no-life King……"

**_"Cause you are the one……"_**

****"Just promise me that you'll be mine."

**_"Your love is a razorblade kiss….."_**

****Her fangs pierce my tongue and mouth…..

**_"Sweetest is the taste on your lips……"_**

****I can taste Hell on his very lips……

**_"Your love is a razorblade kiss……"_**

****His fangs are hurting me: the sweet ecstasy of pain…..

**_"Sweetest is the taste on your lips….."_**

****I can taste her desire for blood, and I can taste her decision – she now belongs to me.

**_"I'll taste tomorrow."_**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Alucard and Seras collapsed once more, this time both knowing that they would remain down, at least until tomorrow night. They held onto each other, Seras laying her head on Alucard's pale, muscular chest, and Alucard leaning his head against hers. His arms enfolded her protectively.

Out of all the silence in the Mansion, only a few words were spoken. However, both knew that the few words were not that simple, and that they would set down the path of their future together.

"Seras Victoria…."

"Yes?"

"Promise me that you'll always belong to me, not as my servant, but as my Queen."

There was silence, and then a slight shifting. The smaller vampire leaned into the larger one, giving him a kiss of love more than a kiss of passion. Even still, blood poured from between their lips, spilling down over their chins and staining the already blood-drenched velvet. They pulled apart, both smiling contently.

"I promise."

The larger vampire grinned and tilted his neck up, his dark hair falling over his shoulder and exposing his pale neck. As her fangs pierced his neck, and she drank the sweet nectar that was his very blood, he felt the chains of servitude break, and the connection between master and servant was dissolved. However, he knew, as he lifted her arm and began sucking the blood out of her wrist, that a new bond was being created, and the links of a new chain were being forged that very instant.

Then, all said and done, silence enveloped them, and they slept, both ignoring the angry glares of Angel, and the wicked chortles of demons.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**An: Well, that was it. I know it was kind of dark, but that's what I was aiming for. Again, I don't own "Razorblade Kiss", _Hellsing, _or HIM. **

**Please review.**

**Thank much**

**- Doofus96**


End file.
